


Meet Me At Nowhere

by Not_Jazz



Series: Meeting in Nowhere [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Emotions, Grandpa Rome mentioned, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn, band au, based on The Bands Visit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: When living in the middle of nowhere, waiting becomes a game. Waiting for someone, or something, that will change the horizon in front of you.Feliciano has been waiting for a change, and these strangers that have accidentally ended up in his town might be the answer he's been looking for--specifically, the strange German man who seems awfully serious.However, his brother Lovino would rather he become comfortable and content with what they have, just like he has learned to do: settle. But maybe, just maybe, the strange happy Spanish man can help break that hardened heart -- or so Feliciano dreams.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Meeting in Nowhere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078943
Comments: 28
Kudos: 38





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgICDG1vOz0&ab_channel=TheBand%27sVisitOriginalBroadwayCompany-Topic

When you live in the middle of nowhere, you get used to looking into the distance for long stretches of time without realizing that time has passed. Feliciano had learned after many, many years sitting in the cafe that, if you looked hard enough into the distance, you could maybe pretend something was going to come. 

Lovino, however, knew better.

“What are you doing, slacking off?” Lovi hissed at the younger, flicking the rag he was holding at the other’s head.

“Lovi!” Feliciano cried, “Stop!”

“No,” he huffed, smirking down at the other with a hand on his hip, “Were you daydreaming again?”

“I’m just,” Feli gave a heavy sigh, and motioned towards the distance, “waiting.”

Lovi huffed and gave a small ‘tsk.”

“What are you waiting for?” Matt, who both brothers forgot was sitting at the table next to them, asked. 

“Holy hell, Matthew!” Lovi shouted, “When did you get here?”

Matt gave a small chuckle, “Just as long as Feli, Lovino.”

“Oh right,” Feli chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, “We were supposed to go over some assignments for our literature course, weren’t we?”

Matt gave a short nod, “But that’s ok. What are you waiting for, Feli?”

“Well,” the man with reddish-brown hair pouted, “I’m waiting for...something. Anything, really. Something or someone has to come eventually.”

“Not likely,” Lovi huffed, “This town hasn’t had anyone new since that British bastard came with the other two blondes.”

“I’m right here you know!” said British bastard, Arthur, shouted from a little further in the cafe.

“Then you should know you have to order more than tea to get free wifi!” Lovi shouted, throwing his hands up, “Oh why do I fucking bother.”

Feli chuckled at his brother’s fake-annoyance, “Lovi, Matt and I will have some cannoli if that’ll help your nerves.”

Lovi rolled his eyes and headed back inside, “Fine, whatever. Not like we can lose the cafe anyway--Lord knows I’ve tried!”

Feliciano shook his head at his older, somehow louder, brother (though the other would say Feli was the louder one). He knew deep down Lovi would never actually try to sell the family cafe. After Nonno died and left both brother’s to take care of themselves--Lovi at the ripe age of 18, and Feli at 16--they both knew they would stay here, in Buon Posto. 

See, Nonno had been a force in establishing this town, and making it liveable for his family. The people supported him, making him mayor, and changing the town’s name to mean ‘good spot,’ in Italian in honor of Romulus. It used to have farms, a close knit community, and some of the best food. However, as the years went on, and more people left for thriving cities, the town had gotten...well, dull. By the time Nonno had retired from being mayor, the town was down to a few of the original families, older people, and then just new apartment buildings used to hold people who would commute to other places to work. Lovino worked the farm though, supplying the cafe with the freshest ingredients. 

Feli supposed they were lucky. When they were younger, some British-American family moved in and they had kids with them, so Feli and Lovi didn’t feel quite as alone. Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew all stayed in Buon Posto with them, helping the brother’s with odds and ends. Alfred even opened a new garage to fix cars which...well, it made their lives easier when the inevitable car failure would happen. And Matthew and Arthur were good with helping Feli with online college courses, so that was nice too, he supposed. 

But still, what both brother’s wouldn’t give to be able to leave this place. Even just for a little while, to see something other than the dull, endless horizon of flat land. 

Lovino let the plate fall to the table, making a loud clicking noise. Still, both men thanked the older for the treat. 

“You’ll get dizzy looking out there,” Lovi muttered, watching an elderly woman pass the shop, “It’s a circle, around and around we go. The same scenery and nonsense.”

“How poetic, Lovino,” Arthur called from his seat, chin in his hand, “Can I use it in my book? I think it would suit my character well.”

“Ha, like that shit will go anywhere,” Lovino shrugged, “Sure.”

“I think time is more like an ocean,” Matt spoke up, wiping his mouth of cream, “We sit here, floating in time, floating along. And when something happens, it’s like...a wave? Maybe?” 

“You know,” Feli sighed, joining in, “I think there’s two types of waiting. There’s the kind where we expect something new or strange. But my waiting, this waiting, is looking into the distance--knowing that it won’t change, but hoping something will. And so, we wait.”

“Now who’s the poetic bastard,” Lovino huffed. He moved to head back into the kitchen, not bothering to ask the younger for help. He’d let him dream a little longer, if it helped. 

Certainly wasn’t doing any harm, letting him dream. Someone should at least be able to, Lovino thought. 


	2. Welcome (to Nowhere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were lost. Ludwig knew they were lost, despite Gilbert's assurances that they were in the right place, he knew this place was a ghost town. 
> 
> Or, he thought it was a ghost town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this song, but here's a clip from the show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMB6-y3PICQ&ab_channel=MundodosMusicais

“Gil, are you sure this was the right way?” the blonde man at the wheel of the bus asked.

“Of course I am!” Gil stated loudly from the back of the tour bus, “The gas station guy said to go west for like...fifteen miles.”

“I don’t know, amigo,” Antonio interrupted, stopping his fiddling with some guitar strings to look out the window, “This doesn’t look like a city.”

The albino shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe it’s just really spread out.”

“Everyone relax,” Francis said, motioning for the other’s to lower their tempers, “I’m sure it will all make sense soon enough, oui?”

“That makes me more worried, “Ludwig huffed.

As tour manager, Ludwig liked being precise. Sure, this wasn’t exactly his plan in life, but by Gott he would help his brother and friends be successful. When Gilbert had come to him, desperate after so many manager applications and declining all of them, Ludwig could not say no. He admired how his brother was tenacious enough to form a band with friends and keep pushing until they became a hit in Europe. Ludwig wanted to help expand that and his brother’s dream. Besides, it wasn’t like he was doing much else. 

When Gilbert first started his music journey, Ludwig only helped by scanning contracts and critiquing the music. As he got older, Gilbert gave him more and more responsibility, trusting him to do it right. So far, that plan was working. 

But now, in the middle of their tour, Ludwig was doubting his capabilities. 

Especially as the front of the bus started to smoke.

“Mein Gott!” Ludwig quickly pulled over, “Everyone out!”

Startled, the group quickly got out. Sure enough, the front engine of the tour bus was smoking. For a few minutes, they just stared. 

“Well,” Francis sighed, “That can’t be good.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Gilbert huffed.

“Hey, no worries guys,” Antonio grinned, “See, there’s the town! We can ask someone there.”

Ludwig looked to where Antonio was pointing. He had to shield his eyes from the strong sun to see that, indeed, there were some buildings in the distance. Not too far, maybe a mile? But wasn’t there supposed to be a city?

“Well, we better get walking then,” Gilbert sighed, “Ludwig, lock the bus. Though, on this deserted road, I doubt anything will happen to our stuff.”

Ludwig nodded, locking the doors, and followed as the other’s started trudging towards the town in the distance. The other three were making small talk as they walked, joking about how it was probably karma for leaving the last hotel kind of a mess, or from Francis breaking a fans heart. 

It took maybe half an hour to get to the edge of the town. While already starting to sweat from the sun hitting its peak, they trekked forward. It took another fifteen minutes before they actually found a place with a person. The whole time they walked, only a few people crossed their path and, when they saw them, crossed the street. Ludwig wondered if maybe he should’ve been reigning in the three hooligans; they were quite loud. 

“Ah, bonjour!” Francis waved to two guys sitting outside a cafe. It seemed to be the only cafe for miles. Or, more like there was nothing else but this cafe on the left, and then just open space to the right. Ludwig was starting to wonder if this whole town was a mirage. 

Both men turned and looked at the group like they were ghosts. The blonde’s purple-blue eyes were wide, and the other reddish-brown haired man sat up straight from his previously hunched position. 

“Lovi!” the reddish-brown haired man shouted towards the store and spoke with a slight accent, “We have Company!”

The group heard another voice call from inside the cafe before another man, looking very similar to the one who called him, came out. He had darker hair, and wore jeans, a t-shirt, and had an apron around his waist. The man also looked surprised to see the group, but just nodded his head in greeting. Ludwig was a bit unnerved by how he, or anyone, seemed to look at them like they were mutants. 

“Uhm, sorry to bother you,” Antonio tried a second time to the other, “But can you tell us where World Hall is?”

The man with the apron blinked, “What?”

“Uhm, the place where concerts are here?” Antonio replied, trying to keep his pleasant smile, “See, we’re the band Bad Friends, and we’re set to perform here this weekend, and our bus broke down just outside of town. So we just wanted to let them know we’re here, and just need some mechanic help.”

“Who told you to come here?” the man asked, looking more confused and sounded unsure.

“Oh, uhm,” Antonio turned to the group, looking for an answer.

“The World Hall,” Gilbert tried, “In Vene Port.”

The first man then made a small noise, then said something in--what Ludwig assumed based on accent--was Italian. The apron wearing man said something quickly back, almost angrily.

“Do you mean Buon Post or Von Port?” the darker-haired one asked.

Gilbert blinked, “Yes?”

“Mon Dieu,” Francis finally spoke, “You can’t hear the difference between Buon and Von?” 

“This is Buon Post,” the blonde wavy-haired man finally spoke, smiling softly, “not the city, Von Port.”

“Yes, with a B,” the dark-haired man smirked, “Like in boring, bland, and bullshit.”

“Lovi,” the first man huffed, “Don’t be mean.”

The man called Lovi rolled his eyes, “What, they’re the ones who thought this was the city,” he snorted, “Come look at the city, Buon Post. See apartments,” he said, pointing at the dull, tall, buildings, “See the cafe.,” he pointed to the sign above them, “While here, enjoy going back and forth between the apartment and cafe.”

The first man pouted, “Lovi,” he whined.

Lovi continued to chuckle, “Better yet, build some more apartments and throw some more blondes in, and we can really make it a city.”

“Lovi!” the other man scolded as the other just continued to laugh. The blonde, who turned red in either embarrassment or laughter, was covering his face with his hands. 

With a small sigh, the first man turned to the group with more sympathetic eyes, “I am so sorry, guys. My brother isn’t always so…”

“A jerk?” Gilbert huffed, crossing his arms.

“Gil,” Ludwig hissed, not wanting the one nice brother hating them too.

“No, he’s kind of right,” the man sighed, “I’m Feliciano, by the way. That’s my brother, Lovino, and over here is our friend Matthew.”

“I’m Francis,” Francis spoke first, and then pointed as he went along, “This is Antonio, Gilbert, and his brother Ludwig who also doubles as our manager. Together, we’re the Bad Friends -- rising pop band!”

Ludwig sighed at the French man’s dramatic flare that was obviously lost on the three new people. In fact, it seemed to make Lovino just roll his eyes.

“Alright, good for you,” Lovino said, putting his hands on his hips, “Now, do you want something to eat or not?”

Ludwig looked to his brother and his friends to see them kind of just shrug. They hadn’t eaten in a few hours, it might not be a bad idea.

“We can call a mechanic as you wait here,” Feliciano added, smiling softly, “Alfred is the best mechanic in town.”

“He’s the only mechanic in miles,” Lovi huffed under his breath.

“Ja, if you could give me his number,” Ludwig finally spoke, walking towards the other man, “I’ll call him now.”

Feliciano took out his phone, and motioned for Ludwig to come closer. In the meanwhile, the other three took seats at the other open table. 

“Excuse me, Lovi?” Antonio asked as he sat down.

“It’s Lovino,” the man corrected, watching the other like a hawk with a perpetual scowl.

“But Lovi is cute,” Antonio replied with his typical ‘flirty’ smile.

Ludwig had to catch Feli’s phone as it nearly slipped from the other man’s hand. Ludwig feared Feli’s neck had snapped with how quickly he turned to look at his brother. Apparently Matthew, and another stranger they had yet to meet, did the same because suddenly all eyes were on the two.

“What you say, Bastard?” Lovino was slowly turning a bright shade of red, “Are you making fun of me?!”

“What? No!” Antonio quickly raised his hands, “I was just going to ask what was the cheapest thing on the menu! I thought Lovi was your name, Feli called you it!”

“Feliciano is Feliciano!” Lovino spat, waving his hands around in anger, “And you can have what I bring you!”

“Can I have a coffee?” Francis interjected, “I’m honestly not that hungry.”

“And I’d like another tea when you have a chance,” the other blonde man, with the bushiest eyebrows Ludwig had ever seen, called from the back of the cafe.

“You can get the fuck up and get it yourself, I’m busy now you bastard!” Lovino shouted.

Ludwig was flabbergasted. How the hell was this place still open?

“Oh don’t mind him,” Feliciano said, drawing Ludwig’s attention back, “Arthur has been here enough to know where things are. Lovino will bring out something good.”

“We really can’t afford to be eating anything too pricey,” Ludwig replied, uneasily.

Feliciano just giggled and rested a hand on his arm in what Ludwig assumed was to be a calming gesture, “Don’t worry about it. We’re happy to have guests.”

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, he allowed the other to call the mechanic before giving the phone over to Ludwig to explain where the bus was, and what the problem was. 

After just a few short minutes with the loud mechanic, and watching the Italian stare at him like he was an apparition, he realized it was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to rate this General Audience, and then here comes Lovino with his mouth and attitude and I went "...better play it safe" 
> 
> Anyway, this is my favorite chapter so far just for the jokes. I love playing with everyone's tones. 
> 
> I hope to update next monday, but if I get more comments I should post sooner. Hopefully. Anyway, enjoy!


	3. Lovino's 'Kindness'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino, in a brief moment of crazy as he put it, offers the strangers a place to stay.

Lovino watched as the strangers ate. He was pleased to see they seemed to be enjoying his pastries. It was rare to have people come and try new things he made. And Feli and the Blondes didn’t count--they would say anything he made was good. 

However, he was uncomfortable with how close Feli was sitting next to that broad Blond German. After the phone call to Alfred, Feli had asked where they were all from, and what they were doing in this town. While the three other members of the group were talking loudly and adamantly about their lives and music, Ludwig seemed more reserved and was able to stand all of Feli’s questions without going on tangents. The German even seemed, maybe, curious about his little brother? And that wouldn’t do. 

Also, Lovino couldn’t help but notice Matthew looking curiously at the albino. God, it was like the two younger men didn’t know how to hide their interests. 

It had been two hours, and a few cups of coffee later, that Alfred came by.

“Hey Lil’ Bro!” he shouted, clapping Matthew on the back, “You’re still here?”

Matthew rolled his eyes, “We’re twins, Al. And where else would I be?”

Alfred just laughed, “Fair enough!” He scanned the room, spying the strangers, “So which one of you’s is Ludwig?”

“You’s is not a word!” Arthur shouted from his corner, causing the younger blond to roll his eyes. 

“That would be me,” Ludwig cleared his throat, standing up, “So, is the bus ok?”

“Well,” Alfred scratched the back of his head, “You see, it looks like you needed oil in that thing a few hundred miles ago? Anyway, the engine is a bit beaten up. I can fix it no problem, but it’ll take me at least two days to get the parts.”

“Days?” Ludwig frowned, “But we have to be in Von Port by Saturday night.” 

“Oh, it should be done by then, for sure,” Alfred shrugged, “I’ll have it for you Saturday morning, and it’s only a two hour drive to the city. You just got to spend like...four days here. Five tops.”

Ludwig pinched his nose, and Feli patted his back in a reassuring manner. 

Lovino came out and stood next to the group, wiping his hands on the apron. He was honestly surprised Alfred would need that long--usually he could fix things up pretty quickly. Maybe because it was a bus that it would take longer? Not that it mattered. The poor bastards were still stuck here, regardless. 

“Well, I guess we can work with that,” Antonio said, with a small smile, “It’ll be nice to stay in the country, no?”

Lovino was honestly shocked by this man’s positive attitude. All day and into the night, as the other’s whined about shit left and right, Antonio kept that dumb smile on his face and cheery attitude. It kind of made Lovi want to hit him.

“It will be nice to have a few mellow nights,” Francis nodded, “And maybe get that authentic atmosphere. Maybe we can be inspired for some new songs.”

“Ja, I don’t mind the atmosphere,” Gilbert spoke, but was looking towards Matthew. 

Lovino couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Neither had subtlety, apparently.

“Ja, Ok, fine,” Ludwig sighed, and looked towards Feliciano “Where is the closest hotel?” 

Lovino snorted loudly again, “Hotel?”

“No hotels either?” Antonio’s lips ticked down for a moment, before putting his normal--albeit strained--smile back on, “maybe we can sleep on the bus? Even if it’s in the shop?”

That made Lovino feel guilty. They did look rather pathetic as a bunch. 

“Well, I guess we can take you in,” Lovino said with a sigh, “Two of you can come with Felciano and I, the other two with the Blondes.”

“What?! Absolutely not!” Arthur argued from the corner. 

“It’s no problem, Matthew and Arthur have room since Alfred moved in with Kiku,” Lovino said, glaring at the other man. He hoped Arthur remembered how much Lovi could make his life hell if he changed the wifi password at the cafe. 

“It’s really not an issue, Arthur,” Matthew added, “We have that extra room, after all.” 

“That’s very kind, but we really shouldn’t impose on you more,” Ludwig replied.

“Ok,” Lovino shrugged, turning to go back to the kitchen with empty plates. 

“Ludwig,” Francis and Gilbert hissed at the younger. 

“It’s really no problem, Ludwig,” Feliciano added, “We’re happy to show some hospitality in Buon Post.” 

Lovino watched as Ludwig had almost a silent conversation with the band members before nodding to his brother. Feli gave a small cheer, and started to help clean the cafe to close. 

“So, Gilbert and I will go with Feliciano,” Ludwig started, “And Antonio and Francis should go with Matthew.”

“Ah, Bruder, I think I should go with Francis,” Gilbert said, putting an arm around his French companion, “I need to be there to reel him in, you know? Besides, Antonio gets along best with Lovi.”

“It’s Lovino!” said man yelled from the kitchen. 

“I do?” Antonio asked. 

“Ja,” Gilbert nodded.

“It’s fine with me,” Matthew spoke, getting up from his seat, “Are you guys ready to go? Arthur and I usually leave around this time.”

Gilbert nodded, and tugged on the Frenchman’s arm, while saluting his two friends, “See you tomorrow? We can practice outside.”

Ludwig let out yet another exasperated sigh before nodding, “Ja, ok. Just...don’t be pests.”

“Us? Pests? Never!” Francis laughed, wrapping an arm around his friend.

“Adios, amigos,” Antonio smiled and waved to his friends, then turned towards the kitchen, “Do you need help, Lovi?”

“Spanish bastard, my name is Lovino!” the other called from the kitchen.

Ludwig could only pinch his nose, feeling the oncoming headache. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lovino's character. He has so much sass, it's wonderful 
> 
> Anyway, i'm currently trying to write chapter four as I also try not to die from overload. I hope to post it next week...but some motivation would also be nice? So feel free to comment people!


	4. Is What It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ludwig could describe himself in new situations, it would be "Awkward" 
> 
> Sitting in this kitchen was an excellent example.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to know how Lovino is chopping: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BZG8gW3Eyk&list=PLlscvxBVig7Z0vVf7-7nN-dsC9oTZxoZO&index=4&ab_channel=KatrinaLenk-Topic

The trip from the cafe to the small house the Italian brothers lived in was not far and didn’t take that long. Ludwig was grateful for that, since he was fully exhausted. He wanted to just sleep and forget how badly they were all screwed. 

“Wow, you live on a farm?” Antonio asked from the back seat.

“What’s it look like, bastard?” Lovino huffed from the driver's seat.

“Si, we grow most of our own ingredients!” Feliciano said happily from the passenger seat, “Tomatoes, herbs, grapes, some citrus trees, and some other fruits and vegetables!”

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Antonio replied, clapping his hands, “I grow tomatoes back home. They’re my favorite!”

Feliciano's grin seemed to widen, but his eyes looked towards Lovi, “Sounds like you, Lovi.”

Antonio’s interest seemed to peek, “Is it your favorite to, Lovi?”

“Lovino,” the man hissed, “And it’s a good, versatile plant. What’s not to like?” he gave a small huff, “Now get out of my car. Let’s get inside already.”

The group made their way to the small home. It was a ranch style home, with lots of windows and open space. Ludwig would think of it as ‘cozy,” even if it had more cluttered than was his preference. (Gilbert had always said he was a neat freak though that had too much of an eye towards minimalism).

Ludwig was pulled out of his thoughts as Feliciano lightly tapped his shoulder, and motioned for him to take off his shoes. Fearing being rude, or yelled at by the other italian, he quickly took off his shoes and placed them neatly by the door.. 

“I’m making a snack, do you want anything?” Lovino asked from the kitchen.

“Ah, no, no, we can’t impose,” Ludwig said.

“It’s no problem,” Feliciano added, motioning now for both men to follow, “we may not have a lot, but we always share.”

“That’s very nice of you two,” Antonio replied, following the other and sitting at the small table in the kitchen. Ludwig chose to sit next to him as both of the brother’s flitted around the kitchen. 

Lovino got out a cutting board as Feliciano passed him half a watermelon. It was like the two were in sync as they moved. Ludwig would call it dancing, since he didn’t know a better word.

“So, have you always lived here?” Antonio was the brave one, asking a question.

“Well, as long as we remember,” Feliciano answered, “Our parents came over after our Nonno came and settled. Lovino and I were really little, so we don’t remember much of Italy.”

“Oh, so you live here with them?” Antonio asked.

Both men seemed to flinch.

“Ah, no,” Feliciano responded, quieter, “They were in an accident when we were young, to. We were raised by Nonno but…”

“He kicked the bucket a few years ago,” Lovino finished, with a scowl.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Antonio said, cringing internally. Even Ludwig was hoping this frigid atmosphere would go.

“Ah,” Feliciano seemed to want it gone to, and smiled, “But we have always wanted to travel! Lovino even wanted to go to Europe and learn new cooking techniques when he was younger.”

“Oh, really?” Antonio went back to smiling.

Lovino gave a smile that looked like a sneer, “Yes, well, I was adventurous,” he said, raising his knife “and young and stupid,” he cut the melon so violently, the group could hear the metal hit the board with a loud ‘thwack’. 

“Lovi,” Feliciano quietly spoke, slightly stepping away.

“I inherited the cafe and stuff, you know how it goes,” he cut off another slice, “You think you have a plan, and you can do whatever, but you don’t know anything cause you’re young and dumb.”

Lovino sighed and put down the knife, platting the slices and placing them on the table, motioning for them to take, “But I learned, and here I am.”

“You can always go,” Antonio spoke quietly, “You always can learn new things. There’s no clock running out or anything.”

Lovino looked the other over carefully, but chose not to say anything. Instead, he grabbed a slice of watermelon, and sat on the counter to eat. 

It made Ludwig feel like he was the entertainment. That...really wasn’t his field.

“Anyway,” Felciano cleared his throat, “How did you guys end up being in a band?”

“I’m not in the band,” Ludwig quickly corrected, “I’m just the manager.”

“And he’s very good at it!” Antonio added with his mouth full, “Without Ludwig, we wouldn’t be here!”

Lovino snorted at Ludwig’s wince.

“Ah!” Antonio looked panicked, “I mean touring at all! Ludwig is so organized and is great with negotiating. He’s way better than any other manager we tried.”

Ludwig, now red with embarrassment, cleared his throat, “Yes, well...Gilbert can be persuasive.”

“So you don’t play any instruments then?” Feliciano asked, curious.

Ludwig tilted his head a bit, “Well...Gilbert did teach me piano with our friend, Roderich, when I was younger before he decided to pick up the drums. I think I can still play a bit.”

“I’d love to hear it,” Feliciano said, giving a soft smile that made Ludwig feel...well, he wasn’t sure yet what it was.

“And you, Spanish bastard?” Lovino interrupted Ludwig’s thoughts, “How’d you end up in a band?”

Antonio grinned, “Ah, well, Francis, Gilbert and I have known each other for years. Gilbert was the one who, after learning I played guitar, said we should start a band. At first, I think we went along with it because it was a fun idea. But then we won a town contest, and our songs did well online and we thought...well, why not?”

Lovino gave a small laugh, “Seems kinda impractical.”

“Sometimes impractical makes life interesting, si?” Antonio shrugged, “Besides, I like traveling and the music. And, I get to meet interesting people,” he motioned to the other two.

Lovino nearly choked on his fruit, causing Feliciano to pat his back in worry. Lovino would not admit he was caught off guard by the other’s sincerity. Or his eyes. Or his perfect smile.

Goddamitt, Lovino thought, he was no better than Feli. 

“I’ll set up where you’ll sleep, si?” Feli said after the other could breathe again, “There’s only one guest room, but we also have a really comfy couch if you don’t want to share a bed!”

Lovino noticed Antonio side-eye Ludwig, probably trying to assess if they both could even fit in one bed. That potato-eater did look like a body-builder...which was probably what Feli saw in him. (Gross, Lovino thought, I don’t want to know Feli’s fucking type.)

Ludwig must have been more perceptive than Lovino gave him credit for, since he said, “I can take the couch. I am...rather large.”

Feli giggled. 

“Ah, no, Ludwig,” Antonio shook his head, still grinning and now reaching for a slice of watermelon, “I’ll take the couch. You’ll fall off of it. Besides, we’ll need you well rested when the bus is fixed!” 

Ludwig looked put off, but looked like he wasn’t going to argue. Resigned, took a slice like Antonio. It was the best watermelon he had since...well, he didn’t usually eat much sugary fruit, but there must be something to the homegrown method. It was as sweet as candy. 

Feli smiled at the two eating and turned to his brother, asking in rapid Italian, “I’ll show Ludwig the guest room, you set up the couch for Antonio?” 

Lovino huffed, replying back in Italian, “What makes you think I trust you alone with the Potato Bastard?”

Feli rolled his eyes, “Please. Like I haven’t caught you staring at the Spaniards ass.”

Lovi turned red quicker than Feli thought was possible, “I have not!”

“Woah!” Antonio broke into their conversation, “Lovi, you’re as bright as a tomato!”

Lovi hissed out a curse as Feli laughed loudly at the other’s embarrassment. 

“Alright, Tomato Bastard, enough,” Lovi spat, “I’ll set up the couch for you. Let's get this night done with.”

“I’m not tired,” Antonio whined, but followed, “Watch a movie with me, Lovi?”

Lovi nearly stumbled on his way to the couch, “Are you a teenager?!”

“Maybe,” Antonio grinned, “What do you watch?”

Feliciano was now trying with all his might not to laugh too loudly at his flustered brother. From personal experience, he knew it was easy and fun to do. But still, if maybe he could loosen up a bit maybe…

“Uhm, Feliciano,” Ludwig cut into his thoughts, “Could you show me the guest room?”

Feli nodded quickly, “Si! Follow me!”

Now if only he could loosen up Ludwig. Maybe he could finally fulfill his dream of something new. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost did not get this chapter done in time. Bless the extra caffeine in my veins. 
> 
> Hopefully next chapter is sooner...or more fun? Who knows. 
> 
> Please comment if you want more, or even bother me on tumblr --> jesswithane.tumblr.com


	5. The Beat of Mattie's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To hell with doubt and worry, Mattie was not going to let this opportunity to be someone pass. 

“So,” Gilbert cleared his throat, not one to not barrel through silence, “What do you do in this un-awesome place, Mattie?”

“His name is Matthew,” the British man hissed from the driver’s side.

“I go to the local University,” Matthew answered unflinching from the passenger side (Arthur nearly pushed him there, after seeing Francis making his way to that seat).

“Oh, what’cha studying?” Gilbert asked.

“Environmental policy,” Matthew shrugged, “With a minor in French.”

“Si jolie!” Francis cheered in the back, “I’d be happy to practice with you, Matthieu.”

“I’m sure he’d rather talk to the awesome me,” Gilbert lightly shoved the other man, wiggling his brows at Matthew, “So environmental policy, why?”

Matthew smiled shyly, trying to remind himself not to shrink in on himself, “We only have one planet. It would be nice if we could get people to understand how important it is to protect the environment.” 

Gilbert nodded, “Ja, makes sense.”

“And you, my thick-eyebrowed friend,” Francis touched the British man’s shoulder as he leaned forward, “What do you do?”

“Get off my seat,” Arthur hissed, “And, for your information, I’m a writer.”

Gilbert tilted his head, “Like freelance or bad poetry?”

Arthur grumbled some curses as he heard Matthew stifling his giggles, “Freelance for now. I do not write poetry. I wrote prose, thank you very much!”

Gilbert looked to Francis, who just shrugged. Whatever, Gilbert didn’t really care about bushy-brows. He was more curious about this quiet kid who had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. 

Oh Sheisse. Now who was writing bad poetry.

“We’re here,” Matthew said, breaking Gil out of his thoughts, “We’re on the second floor, apartment B3.”

The two guests nodded, following their guests up the stairs. It was an awkward silence as they walked. Arthur was scowling and practically stomping up the stairs as Matthew seemed to want to calm his cousin down, but also not show any distress. It made Matthew wish for a brief moment that Al would come and help cut the tension.

“Hey foreign dudes!”

Scratch that. Alfred was always a bad move. Matthew regretted his life.

“You hungry? Kiku and I were thinking about ordering some pizza but then I thought, since Mattie texted that you were coming back here, that we should all eat together!” Alfred, Matthew’s crazy-loud twin was looking down the stairwell from the second floor, grinning like a moron. 

Francis seemed to wince at the noise, “Ah, désolé, I am not fond of processed foods.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, elbowing the man in the side, “Don’t be rude, man.”

“Uhm, I can make us dinner,” Matthew spoke up.

“Mattie, you’re going to make pancakes?!” Al shouted down.

Arthur apparently had enough, “You fucking Twit stop yelling!” Arthur shouted up, dashing up the stairs to hit the other on the head, “You would think you were raised better!”  
“Guess you failed, Artie,” Alfred laughed, sticking out his tongue.

Mattie sighed at the two’s bickering. He just wanted one normal night.

“So, you cook?” Gilbert spoke up from Mathew’s side, laying an arm on his shoulder.

Matthew glanced at the other, swallowing as he noticed how close he was, “Well, kind of. But I can make pancakes the best. They are fast and easy enough to feed everyone.”

“Très bien,” Francis clapped his hands, standing on Mathew’s other side, “Sounds wonderful, Mon ami.” 

“Bien,” Matthew smiled shyly, ducking a bit under Gil’s arm to get up the stairs, and stand in between his brother and cousin, “Al, I’ll make pancakes, but please stop antagonizing Arthur.”

“He started it,” Al gave a small huff, “Can Kiku come?”

“Of course,” Matthew nodded.

“Great, be down in ten!” 

“Bloody git,” Arthur huffed, motioning for the other’s to follow him to the door, “Please excuse my younger cousin. Sometimes I wonder if he was dropped on his head before moving here.”

“I hope not,” Francis huffed, “He is fixing our bus, after all.”

Matthew shook his head, “Alfred is actually very good at what he does,” he said to reassure the other, “He may not act it, but he was one of the top students in our class. He’s actually taking engineering classes part time with his friend Kiku. Al started working so he could move out and have more space.”

“Thank goodness,” Arthur let out a breath, finally opening their apartment door, “There’s only so many model planes and rockets one can stand. And yelling. He’s always yelling about something.”

Mattie gave a small chuckle, knowing deep down Arthur sometimes did miss Al. Al did know how to cut tension and keep things lively. Now, it was just Arthur, working, and himself; who mostly just did school work and quietly sat in his own room, researching beautiful landscapes.

Alfred was always the more adventurous twin. When their parents first sent them to stay with their older cousin and his mother, Alfred was the one who was the most excited and made so many friends so quickly. Mattie would just be his quiet shadow, mostly reading with his older cousin Artie, and sometimes drawing with Feli. When Alfred became a star in the physics class with his model rockets, and a star on the football field, Mattie was left to quietly pass through life -- excelling in biology classes but little else. If it wasn’t for Feli, and Al always dragging him places, he was somewhat convinced he really would have disappeared. 

And then Alfred, in his senior year, met the new kid Kiku. Kiku and Al had many of the same interests, and Kiku--for some unknown reason--followed along with Al’s crazy space theories. They were nearly inseparable, and it made sense that the two decided to live in one of the many, many empty apartments to get some space. Alfred became the little town’s unofficial-official mechanic, and took night classes with the aid of Kiku. 

And then there was Mattie. 

Mattie, practically glued to his twin’s hip or Arthur’s; or following Feli around from class to class. Mattie who faded into the background, not knowing what to say to their classmates. Mattie, who didn’t actually mind solitude, but was also so, so, so lonely. 

Arthur may be a hermit at heart, but he certainly was not. 

So here was this stranger with bright-white hair, piercings in both ears in multiple places and tattoos running up and down his arms, and shining red eyes. Shining red eyes that seemed to follow him wherever he went. 

To hell if Alfred teased him later, he was not going to let this opportunity to be someone pass. 

“Mattie?” Gilbert asked, breaking the boy out of his trance, “You alright there?”

“Ah, yes,” the blonde nodded quickly, “Sorry, was just thinking about ingredients,” he hoped his lie seemed real.

Gilbert nodded in understanding, “Well, we shouldn’t be left behind, ja?”

“Oh,” Mattie felt heat rush to his face, realizing that the other two -- who started bickering for some god forsaken reason--had moved into the apartment, “I’m sorry.”

Gilbert tilted his head, “What are you sorry for?”

“Uh,” Mattie had no idea how to answer that. Saying sorry was just what he said. 

Gilbert grinned, “You know it’s not awesome to always say sorry. You should just be bold and do! Everyone else can suck it!”

Mattie looked aghast, “No way, eh.”

Gilbert laughed, but moved forward, “You’re funny, Mattie.”

Mattie shook his head, but smiled and followed forward. He led the albino to the kitchen, where Arthur was already taking down flour and sugar. Mattie was quick to usher the other away from the ingredients--fearing for their lives--and pulled his hair back to start cooking.

Both guests wolf-whistled as he pulled back his hair.

“You’re so handsome when you don’t let your bangs hide your face!” Francis commented, “You should tie it up more often.”

“You look good either way,” Gilbert said, hitting the other over the head, “but it is a great look. Very awesome.”

“Thanks,” Mattie responded, trying to stop a full body flush.

“Oy, stop hitting on my little cousin,” Arthur hissed, pointing a fork at the two.

“We are not ‘hitting’ on Mathieu,” Francis looked down at the other, head perched on his hands. Francis did slowly smirk, “If we were hitting on someone, you would know, Cher.”

Arthur sat back, mouth opening and closing in shock.

Mattie shook his head, stirring the butter and milk in the dry ingredients. It couldn’t possibly get any more cringe-worthy then this.

“Hey Mattie! The hero’s here!” 

Matthew needed to stop thinking too soon.

“With his sidekick,” Alfred said, stepping in with a shorter man, “My Dude’s, this is Kiku. One of the smartest guys on the planet.”

Kiku gave a small head nod in acknowledgement, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Matthew then tuned out the other’s to continue cooking. It was his ‘superpower’ after all. As soon as Alfred and Kiku arrived, usually he would be forgotten. Granted, Kiku was very nice and tried to include him, it was hard to compete between Alfred and Arthur--usually at each other’s throats. 

So imagine his surprise when Gilbert was suddenly at his side.

“Ah!” Mattie nearly flipped a raw pancake on the wall, “Gil! You scared me!”

“Es tut mir leid,” Gilbert smiled with his hands up, “I thought, since everyone else is having such an...interesting conversation about whatever the hell they’re on about, I’d keep you company.”

“Oh,” Mattie fought not to fiddle with his hair, and instead turned to the stove, “You don’t have to, it’s ok. I’m used to being on cooking duty.”

Gilbert gave a small pout, trying to get the other to look at him, “How can you say no to mein awesome company though? I am the Awesome Gilbert.”

Mattie snorted, “That is true, it is hard to say no.”

“Then don’t,” Gilbert grinned, “So...come here often?”

Mattie snorted, “Only everyday of my life.”

“Sounds dull,” Gilbert shrugged, “But you know what might be cool?”

“What?”

“You and me going on a secret awesome adventure,” Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows, “There must be something cool in this town to do.”

Mattie gave a harsh laugh, “There’s nothing cool in town,” he paused, “But there’s a cool spot people go to hang out and chill.”

“I’d love to go with you,” Gilbert said, “Maybe we can ditch the losers?”

“You mean my family and your bandmate?” Mattie raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Gilbert shrugged, “Almost everyone who isn’t me is a loser.”

“Bold of you to say,” Mattie teased.

Gilbert gave a predatory smile. He liked how Mattie had a biting side. He started to see he wasn’t as quiet as he first seemed; interesting.

“Mattie!” Alfred then whined loudly, bringing the two out of their little bubble, “Stop flirting, and start dishing out pancakes!”

“Al!” Mattie hissed, face now bright red.

Arthur also looked pissed, “Oy, Albino, get away from my little cousin!”

“Why? I haven’t done anything wrong,” Gilbert spat back, but went back to sit down. But not before winking at Mattie with a little smirk. 

Mon dieu….he was so fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when people make Al too dumb. I think he's good at like...very particular things. Engineering? Sure. Ask him about grammar? That's a hard pass. Also he barely can do calculus -- but he's great at physics and no one gets why. 
> 
> I also I'm trying to make Matt not as...sad? I think? I have such a hard time writing him and idk why. Such is life. 
> 
> I hope to update again this week if only because I start school soon and...god knows what happens when school starts. So, for quicker updates, please comment!


	6. Lovino's Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a legacy other than the wants of others to not be forgotten. 
> 
> Was Lovi willing to risk it for his own selfishness?

“Your friend is going to get his balls chopped off,” Lovino said out of nowhere. 

Lovino was currently sitting on the couch--that still wasn’t pulled out for Antonio--and was suckered into watching some shitty movie. It couldn’t have been that old. It was in color and the graphics weren’t shitty, but it was still randomly playing on cable, so it couldn’t have been that good. Antonio had picked it, claiming it was a fun romcom. Not that he cared. Lovino should be sleeping, but alas, here he sat.

Antonio jerked from his huddled position, “Who’s getting what off?”

“Your albino friend, the other German bastard,” Lovino replied, rolling his eyes, “Arthur won’t stop texting me about how he won’t leave Matthew alone.”

Antonio tilted his head, in what Lovino assumed was supposed to be thoughtful, “That does sound like Gil...but he is harmless...mostly.”

“Seems like the French one is encouraging it, or Arthur thinks he’s trying to distract him from watching out for Matthew,” Lovino shook his head, “They’re not very bright, are they?”

“Francis is a good friend,” Antonio said, giving his signature laidback smile to Lovino, “It didn’t seem like Matthew minded, si? Maybe Arthur doesn’t understand how Matthew feels.”

“Of course he doesn’t,” Lovino shook his head with a sigh, rubbing his forehead, “For someone who claims to be mature, Arthur can be very dumb. He can barely even see when Matthew is upset or happy, let alone when he likes someone.”

Antonio tilted his head again, “Aren’t they family?”

“Matthew is a special kind of person,” Lovino sighed, “If you’re not careful, you miss him. He blends in very well--probably because Alfred always has the spotlight. Even though Matthew is more sensitive, and can read a fucking room, it’s always been him in the background. Even though Arthur has been taking care of the twins since they were like ten, he still has no fucking clue what he’s doing.”

“He’s not much older than them,” Antonio gave a small frown, “How’d he end up in charge of them?”

“He became a pseudo parent when his mother--who was taking care of all three--had to go to the city for work and would only come back on weekends,” Lovino sighed, holding a couch pillow now close to his chest, “Then she came back less and less. Like everyone else that was forced to come here -- Arthur became stuck.”

“But Lovi,” Antonio flinched when the other glared at him, “Lovino, lo siento, you’re not children anymore. You can all leave here, if you want.”

Lovino scowled harder--if possible, “It’s not that simple, Tomato bastard.”

Antonio tilted his head again, but this time also pinched his face, “Why do you call me that? Tomato bastard?”

“Because,” Lovino paused, “Because that’s what you are. You like tomatoes, and are...well...a bastard.”

There was a pause for a moment. Lovino was afraid Antonio was going to hit him, but instead Antonio just laughed. Not only did he laugh, but he laughed so hard he had a tear coming out of his (beautiful) green eyes. 

“You’re funny, Lovi,” Antonio smiled, “You care more about the people here a lot, don’t you? You’re secretly a mushy tomato.”

Lovino felt the heat reach his ears, “I am not mushy or a tomato!”

“I think you secretly are,” Antonio teased, “Secretly a nice person.”

Lovino pouted, “I am a fucking nice person,” he argued, “I never said I wasn’t nice.”

Antonio grinned again, and then gasped at the television screen, “Lovi, Lovi it’s the pivotal scene! He’s going to propose and then she’s going to reject him and it’s in the rain and-”

Lovino starred as the other rambled. Why did this idiot make him feel like spilling his guts? Why did he want to tell this stranger his friend’s life stories -- his own life story--like it was nothing? Why did he feel like this stranger -- a fucking stranger-- might actually understand him better than he might know himself?

Mio Dio, he was worse than Feli. 

It had taken years, fucking years, of being told to be better, be smarter, be a better worker, that got him where he was today. Just as his Nonno wanted, he took care of his younger brother. Just as it was ordained, he took care of the family businesses, and kept Feli happy. Feli was old enough now to help with the farm and cafe, and the town, but it would always be Lovino who people would look to. Feli would be the nice one, the one people do kind deeds for, but Lovi...when something needed to be done, it was Lovino they went to. When the towns people--however few of them--needed something fixed, they turned to Lovino. When it was time for harvest, people looked to Lovino to organize. 

Because Nonno had worked his ass off to emigrate here and bring his whole family. Because Nonno had only two grandson’s to carry on the family legacy in this godforsaken town. Because he was Romulus’s oldest grandson. Because while Feliciano was the artist and the charismatic one, Lovino got shit done, as his Nonno had taught him. 

And like hell was he going to destroy that legacy for his own stupid selfish interests. 

“Lovi!” Antonio was now tearing up, and caused Lovino to end his spiral, “Did you see that? Did you see how she fled the scene?! She loves him, Lovi! How could she run away from her heart?!”

Dammit, Lovino bit his cheek looking at this fool of a man. He wanted to be selfish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lovino's angst, and I'm not sorry about it. I feel kinda bad that this feels short, but it felt right so...here we go! 
> 
> I want to explore more of the swirling desires of the characters. Will I be able to do it? Who knows. If you comment, maybe I can figure it out haha


	7. Cleaning and the Longing of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig does not understand others. He doesn't know how to comfort when someone is sad, or to take a joke all the time.
> 
> But, Feliciano doesn't seem to mind. So maybe that's a good start?

Felciano cringed when he realized how dusty this room was. Sure, it hadn’t really been in use since...well, since Nonno was alive. But now, whatever sentiments were left, were now gone. The room was stale and dusty and-

“Thank you, Feliciano,” Ludwig interrupted his thoughts, “This room is great.”

Feliciano looked at the man like he had two heads, “Ah, no, no, please let me clean it a bit.”

“It’s not so bad,” Ludwig tried to say, but as he patted the bed to test firmness, a cloud of dust entered the air.

Feliciano was mortified, “Ludwig no! I’ll bring in clean sheets! I’ll sweep real quick, ok? Just...don’t do that again.”

“At least let me help,” Ludwig countered, trying to brush the dust off his hands, “I am the reason this is so short notice.”

“But you’re a guest,” Feliciano pouted, pulling the sheets off the bed, “I’d be the worst host ever if I made you clean!”

Ludwig rolled his eyes, “Ja, but I love cleaning. So let me help? It’ll be faster anyway.”

Feliciano sighed in resolution, “Fine, fine. There should be clean sheets and a blanket in the wardrobe. I’ll quickly get a rag from the bathroom to wipe things down.”

Ludwig nodded and followed orders. He was surprised to see some clothes still in the wardrobe, mostly white shirts and a robe. They seemed to be in good condition, despite the state of the room.

Not wanting to dwell, he grabbed the sheets and blanket from the bottom and turned to see Feliciano wiping down the nightstand. Ludwig wasn’t the best at reading people, but the other seemed a bit...melancholy in his actions.

“I have the sheets,” Ludwig said, startling the other out of his trance.

“Ah, bravo! Let’s quickly get them on the bed,” he replied with a big smile, and motioned for the other to toss him the first sheet.

Ludwig tossed the other side and started on tucking his side of the fitted sheet. 

“I hope you find it comfortable here,” Feliciano said, not liking the dead air, “This room hasn’t really been used, but it’s a good room. And in the morning, I’ll make a big breakfast for everyone! And then, after, we can explore the towns or fields--which do you prefer? I am partial to seeing the townspeople, but it is lovely out in the fields--”

“Uhm,” Ludwig didn’t know when he was supposed to cut in, “Antonio and I should probably meet with the others at the cafe to make a plan. I don’t want to be a burden on you or your brother.”

“You’re not a burden,” Feliciano quickly answered with a smile, “Not in the least! We haven’t had company in so long--it’s a treat to have you here!”

Ludwig tried not to frown. It seemed odd to him that anyone would be so eager to house strangers. But then again, he preferred his solitude. 

“Anyway,” Feliciano motioned for the blanket that Ludwig now held, “What would you like for breakfast? I can make almost anything.”

“Whatever you make should be fine,” Ludwig shrugged, “I would like to go on a run in the morning, if you don’t mind?”

Feliciano wrinkled his nose, “A run? Why?”

“I like to keep in shape,” Ludwig answered, feeling a bit embarrassed at the other’s reaction--was he really that strange? Gilbert used to train with him often in the mornings...or, well, he helped Ludwig start the habit of training.

“You look to be in good enough shape to me,” Feliciano replied quickly, then started waving his hands, “Not that I notice you looking good!”

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, “Huh?”

“N-nothing,” Feliciano gave a nervous smile, “If you want to run around the fields early, you can. Though I wouldn’t call that fun.”

“It’s a nice way to start the day,” Ludwig shrugged, “You can join me?”

Feliciano paused in patting the pillows, “You sure? I’m not a fast runner.”

Ludwig gave another shrug, “I wouldn’t mind. Also, I would prefer not to get lost in the fields.”

Feliciano laughed at that, “Ah, that is true. But still, waking up early,” he rubbed his chin, before snapping his fingers, “I know! I’ll give you a tour of our fields as we run!”

Ludwig gave a small laugh, “Running isn’t really a good time to carry a conversation.”

“It’ll be fine,” the other waived him off, “Besides, it’ll be killing two birds with one stone. You see our beautiful fields, and you get to do your running; win-win.”

Ludwig shook his head but smiled, “Alright. Sure. Are you okay with getting up at six?”

“In the morning?!” Feliciano gasped, “You’re a mad man!”

“I found it’s more peaceful earlier,” Ludwig explained.

Feliciano huffed and gave a small pout, “We don’t get up that early unless it's harvest season. And I hate getting up early.”

“So you don’t want to show me the fields?” Ludwig teased.

Feliciano gave a deep sigh, “You’re right. A true crime if you miss it. Ok, you win, I’ll go running before the birds are awake. You fiend.”

“You’re too kind,” Ludwig gave a small chuckle.

Feliciano just gave a small smile, “You should smile more or you’ll develop ugly wrinkles.”

“You sound like Francis,” Ludwig gave a small huff, sitting on the finished bed. 

Feliciano moved to his side and sat next to him. Or, more like he plopped himself down next to the German and laid back with his arms spread. 

“It doesn’t make it untrue,” Feliciano replied, then gave a deep sigh, “Nonno always said it took more energy to frown than to smile, so you should always smile.”

“Sounds like a wise man,” Ludwig answered, but worried he was stepping into some emotional territory.

No one needed to tell him twice that he was bad at feelings and comforting others. In fact, when Gilbert had broken up with his first relationship, with Elizabeta, Ludwig bought the other a large tub of ice cream. He had seen it work in movies so he thought that was enough. Instead, Gilbert laughed at him and his attempt. At least he shared the ice cream. 

“Very,” Feliciano looked at the other with a small smile, “everyone in town thought of him as the best leader ever. We thought he was like, invincible. When I was really little, a piccolo, he would put me on his shoulders and say ‘One day, you’ll be this tall without me, and then you won’t need me to carry you,’ and I’d say, ‘No, never,’ and he’d go, ‘No, never say never. Never is not a word a Vargas knows.’”

Ludwig remained silent as the other spoke, not knowing what to say. Instead, he went with his gut, and grabbed the others shoulder and gave a small squeeze. Why did he do that? He had no idea. But it felt right.

Feliciano touched the other’s hand, and looked at the other. Ludwig could have sworn it looked like Feliciano was searching for something in his eyes. He wished he knew what it was.

“It’s ok,” Feliciano patted the other hand delicately, “I’m happy to talk about it. Lovi doesn’t like talking about Nonno. I think it makes him too sad. But I think it’s nice to talk about the memories--makes it feel at least he is around.”

Ludwig gave a small nod, “I guess I understand. I wouldn’t really know how to deal with it. It’s almost always been Gilbert and me.”

Feliciano tilted his head, “What about your parents?”

Ludwig shrugged, “I think our mother left when I was a baby, and our father died when I was very young, when I was five or so? We lived with some relatives for a few years, but Gilbert always took care of us. As soon as he turned eighteen, he got us an apartment so we could live together in a stable place.”

“That must have been hard,” Feliciano gave a small frown, and rubbed the others’ back.

Ludwig nodded, “It was, but Gilbert never really showed it. I imagine Lovino is similar, no?”

Feliciano paused, “Well,” he tilted his head, “I guess? Lovi was only eighteen for a few weeks before Nonno died. But Nonno had already taught him a lot about running the cafe and farm, since Nonno was already older. I think for him it just became more...permanent.”

“What about you?” Ludwig finally asked, “Did you have more responsibility?”

Feliciano gave a small shrug, “Lovino asks me to help sometimes, mostly in the cafe. But mostly he wants me to finish school--he says one of us might as well finish. But I want to help, if he’d let me.”

Ludwig hummed, “If I could be so bold?”

“Please!” Feliciano gave a small laugh, “We’re already sharing tragic histories, might as well be bold!”

Ludwig internally cringed, but continued, “Maybe you should tell him you want to do more? Or just start doing more so he sees you as an equal?”

“That’s too smart,” Feliciano said, smiling again, “You’re too smart for me, Ludwig. I should just have you be my brain.”

Ludwig shook his head, “I don’t think that would be a good idea. But you’re more than welcome to ask me for advice.”

“Be careful, I may take you up on it,” Feliciano wiggled his eyebrows and the other just rolled his eyes. Feliciano gave a small clap and moved to get up, “Well, it’s late and apparently my drill sergeant wants to wake up at the crack of dawn.”

“It’s not the crack of dawn,” Ludwig muttered, trying to will his blush away from the ‘my drill sergeant’.

“Si, it is,” Feliciano replied, “but it’s ok! My room is the one next to yours. Wake me up if I’m not in the kitchen! buona notte, Ludwig.”

“Guten nacht, Feliciano,” Ludwig replied. 

When the italian man finally left the dimming room, now less covered in dust, he let out a small sigh. He clutched his heart that was, moments ago, beating irregularly. Why was it beating weird? Why did he want to throw up when Feliciano looked at him with those happy, sorrowful brown eyes. 

If this was what getting a crush felt like, he finally understood the meaning of the word. His entire being felt like he was being crushed. 

But, surprisingly, he didn’t hate it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think both Vargas's deal with grief very differently, and don't really know how to communicate with the other for that reason. They know each other so well, but it's that last bit that makes it impossible to relate. 
> 
> And Ludwig is an awkward duck. Someone get Gilbert.


	8. The Secret Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt shows Gilbert the "coolest" spot in town, but all Gilbert can see is this cute boy and his open heart.

“Uhm, Mattie?” 

“Yeah Gilbert?”

“You’re not secretly a murderer, right?”

“No?” Matthew said, finally turning around with a perplexed face, “Something wrong?”

“Oh, nothing, just,” Gilbert paused to pant, “We sneak out after dinner--delicious, if I might add--after you tell Alfred and Eyebrows that we’re going to the corner store to get some stuff for guests, and instead of going to said store you’ve taken me out to the woods. Dark woods, with a barely clear path, behind a school. Also, you haven’t told me where we’re going.”

“Oh,” Matthew chuckled nervously, “You said you wanted to go to a cool spot, and I thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

“Surprise?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow, “Is this spot like...super secret?”

“Not really,” Matthew motioned for the other to follow, “Almost all the kids from around here--so mostly me, Alfred, Feli and Lovino--know about it. It’s the best spot to view the whole town...though there isn’t much to it. You might even find it lame, compared to all the other places you’ve been. We could turn around, if you want. I don’t want to bore you-”

“Mattie,” Gilbert stopped the other’s nervous rambling, “It’s totally awesome of you to share this with me. I just wanted to be sure I wasn’t going to die before Eyebrows tried to off me in my sleep.”

Matthew gave a small, quiet, laugh, “Arthur isn’t going to kill you.”

“He might,” Gilbert countered, “And if not the awesome me for being awesome, then definitely Francis.”

Matthew hummed, smiling, “Well, maybe Francis. He does seem to know how to rub Arthur the wrong way.”

“It’s his specialty,” Gilbert nodded, “He does it to Ludwig too. He’s good at it.”

“Seems unwise to tease Ludwig, being your manager and all,” Matthew replied.”

“He likes to rile people up, what can you do, you know?” Gilbert answered, shrugging. 

“I guess,” Matt replied. They were nearing the spot and Matt was getting flashbacks left and right the closer they got.

There was the tree that Alfred stumbled over the first time they came up, and claimed it was a ghost who tripped him. Around the bend was where Lovino stood, hands on hips, and pouted at the place stating, ‘This is the fucking dumbest shit you’ve dragged me to,’ to the group, but then smirked and said, ‘I bet Eyebrows will never find us here.’ This was where Feliciano climbed to the top to try and draw out the whole town in vivid colors -- more vivid than any reality. On the left was the tree Alfred dared him to climb, which he did, and then fell breaking his leg. Two paces away the Italian brothers plus Alfred panicked. 

So, they weren’t typical good memories. But they were to him. Matthew would always treasure the times the group would hang out here, or just on his own for space. It was nice to have a place to call your own when everything else in your life you had to be shared. 

“Mattie?” Gil asked.

“Hm?” Matt blinked.

“You got really quiet again,” Gil answered, “And just stopped walking.”

“Oh!” Matt rubbed his neck, “Sorry, eh. I got distracted by memories. But we’re here!” he raised his arms to the place in front of them.

Gil tilted his head, “A water tower?”

“Y-yeah,” Matt chuckled, “You can climb it and see the whole town. It’s a nice view, especially at sunset.”

“Romantic,” Gilbert grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, “Are you trying to seduce me, Mattie?”

“W-what?!” Mattie swallowed.

Gil laughed, “I’m teasing. This is pretty awesome! Can we go up?”

Matt gave an awkward chuckle, “Teasing, right,” he took a deep breath, “Yeah, we can go up. Follow me.”

Matthew went first, accustomed to the rusted ladder. He was accustomed to the chipping paint and cool metal. Gilbert followed good-naturedly, not daring to express his slight concern that the ladder looked like it was going to fall off the side of the tower at any moment. That would be unawesome, and Gilbert did not want to seem unawesome in front of Mattie. 

When they got up to the top, Mattie moved to the side with the town, took a deep breath, and spread his arms. The wind picked up and tousled his hair back, causing him to grin.

“You look like a bird about to jump into flight,” Gilbert chuckled, but followed suit, raising his arms.

“It’s nice to feel the air, eh,” Mattie grinned bigger, “I wish I could fly.”

“Don’t we all, Birdie,” Gil replied, taking in a deep breath, “Damn, the air is certainly clear up here.”

“Birdie?” Matt asked, lowering his arms.

“A cute nickname for a cute boy,” Gilbert said with a wink, causing the other to turn pink. 

Matt, not knowing how to respond, covered his face with his sweatshirt-covered hand, “Gil, you’re too much.”

“I’m the awesome amount,” he reached over to remove the others’ hand, “And your face is too cute to cover -- I want to see you, Birdie.”

Matt huffed and turned his face away, “I’m sure you say that to all your fans.”

“Hey now,” Gil pouted, and tried to make eye contact with the other, “I’m too awesome for lying. Besides, I can honestly say I like your face best.”

Matt rolled his eyes but chuckled, “My face is exactly like Al’s.”

Gil wrinkled his nose and shook his head, “Überhaupt nicht wahr. Al looks like an ad for an American football team,” he stuck out his tongue, but quickly smiled again when he looked back at Matt, “You are ...soft, and cute, and have pretty eyes.”

Matt felt his face heat up, again, “You think my eyes are pretty?” 

“Almost as awesome as mine,” Gil winked.

Matt, while he liked to pride himself on being modest and humble, couldn’t lie that this attention was really nice. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of his head that kept telling him this man was just saying that to win him over -- be a quick one night stand and never see him again. But, then again, isn’t it better to have than to have not? 

Either way, the red eyes were still piercing through his soul, and it didn’t help that Gil had somehow gotten way closer to him in that short amount of time. In fact, Gil now had his hands on Matt’s hips--when did that happen?

“Birdie,” Gil said softly, “Where’s your head at?”

Matt opened and closed his mouth a bit, and tried to take a step back,    
Just...thinking.” Gil seemed hesitant to let the other stretch their distance, but did not resist. 

“W-we should probably head back soon,” Matt explained, swallowing loudly in his own ears, “They’ll notice if we’re gone too long.”

Gil raised an eyebrow, seeming to doubt the explanation, but didn’t push. He could tell there was something going on in the other’s head, and he didn’t want to push too hard and lose the trust he had built. 

“Ja, ok,” Gill nodded, “but one thing before we go?”

“Yeah?”

Gil grabbed the others waist, pulling him close. Matt let the other pull him close, and naturally put his arms on Gil’s shoulders. Gil, taking this as the others consent, leaned down to give a quick kiss. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since we got up here,” Gil said with a teasing smile, and stood back, “Now, the view looks perfect.”

Gil loosened his grip, but Matt didn’t let go. Instead, he held on a bit tighter. In fact, in that moment of adrenaline, he pulled the other to him for a longer kiss. Gil didn’t resist, though gave a startled noise.

“Sorry,” Matt said, pulling away, “I just...I…”

“Birdie, don’t apologize,” Gil replied, grinning, “Never apologize for awesome kisses.”

Matt giggled, “Ok.”

“So I can assume we’re in agreement?”

“Agreement about what?”

“That we’re the best couple, of course,” Gil answered, rubbing his thumbs on the others waist, “I see how everyone else is tip-toeing around. We’re too awesome for that nonsense.”

Matt snorted, “We Jones-Williams’ aren’t good with tip-toeing, I guess.”

Gil raised an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

Matt just shrugged, “Yeah well...when Al started realizing he liked Kiku more than just as a friend, he ran into Kiku’s house while Kiku was changing to proclaim his attraction to him. He was lucky Kiku was showing signs of interest way before or that could have been messy.” 

Matt also didn’t want to tell Gil of the time he took Feli’s advice to tell a boy he liked him when he was ten, and then Lovino had to step in when the other laughed that ‘boys don’t like boys, they like girls.’

They all got detention that day. 

“Well, I’ve never been subtle either,” Gil said when the other was blushing and looking away, “So, what do you say about you and me, sneaking back to your room, and you tell me all about how you survived this dull place.”

Matt giggled, and started making his way down, “What’s there to tell? Me and Al have been here since our parents shipped us off to live with Arthur and his mom for a better, more stable, education and life. She left to work in the city a few years after, and Arthur ended up in charge.”

“Yikes,” Gil mumbled, following down, “Seems like a tight ass.”

“Only sometimes,” Matt laughed, “He’s actually a pretty good listener when timed right.”

Gil hummed and nodded, “I don’t know how Ludwig ended up the tight-ass he is. I tried my best to loosen the kid up, but,” Gil shrugged, “My awesomeness could not pierce his stubbornness.”

“Are you two close?” Matt asked, now standing at the bottom of the tower and leaning against the ladder, with Gil following suit.

Gil hummed, arms crossed, “I’d like to think so. I practically raised him. But he’s always been so closed off. Might be my fault for trying to seem strong when we were younger -- I had to prove to all those social workers I could take care of Ludwig, you know? But...I don’t know,” he sighed.

“Hey, don’t be hard on yourself,” Matt gave a small smile, “Ludwig seems like a good person, I’m sure you did the best you could. It’s not easy being the one in charge--Lovino and Arthur are proof of that.”

Gil sighed and nodded, “Ja, I know, but still,” he shrugged, “But anyway! Enough sadness, let’s head back and stop talking about this depressing shit.”

Matt laughed, “Well, alright, but we’ll have to be quiet coming in -- I don’t want to bother Arthur.”

Apparently, that wasn’t going to be an issue. Both had found Arthur and Francis arguing, loudly, at the same table. However, now both had multiple beer bottles and two bottles of wine open and empty. Arthur was slouching now, mumbling about something, and looked like he had been crying. 

“Oh dear god,” Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, “Arthur is drunk.”

Gil snickered, “Is he a lightweight or something?”

“Basically,” Matt sighed.

“Francis does like to edge people on,” Gil shook his head, “So...your room, Birdie?”

“Sure,” Matt answered, “Arthur won’t be noticing anything but a headache in the morning.”

Gil laughed, and noticed Francis watching them.

The Frenchmen raised an eyebrow to the Albino, who just grinned bigger. The Frenchmen, understanding, raised his glass to the other. 

Unbeknownst to his other bandmates, Francis saw how the others reacted to the strangers and knew this would be a good change for everyone. So, he helped Gil try and get Arthur off his case, and made no fuss over the sleeping arrangements. 

But, if he could crack this Englishmen’s hard shell...well, he wouldn’t complain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so hard to write these two...ugh. One day, i'm going to actually have to do my homework...and figure out pacing. One or the other maybe 
> 
> Uberhaupt nicht wahr -- Not true at all 
> 
> If you'd like to see more, please comment! Or follow me and my struggles on Tumblr --> jesswithane.tumblr.com


	9. Morning Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with a crick in his neck and someone petting him was not how Lovino thought his morning would start. 
> 
> He also didn't expect to have fallen asleep on the Spanish Bastard.

Lovino woke with a crick in his neck that hurt like a motherfucker. He refused to open his eyes, his internal clock yelling at him that it was much too early to be awake yet. He heard some footsteps and hushed whispers, but it was much too early to decipher what was going on.

In fact, after the noises stopped, he was resigned to going back to sleep. He might not know exactly what was going on, but nothing beat a good sleeping in.

Or, he planned to until he felt something--or most likely, someone--start petting his head. 

Lovino didn’t stop them at first, thinking it must be Feli. Feli was the only one around, and even if their friends were there they would never touch his hair--they knew better. But Feli usually pet more carefully, more out of a nervous habit. This felt like someone actively trying to smooth out curls and feel his hair. The only person to do that was Nonno, and he was certainly dead. 

And then he remembered the day before. More importantly, he remembered the strangers in his house. 

Antonio’s hand flew back as the other sprung out of his lap. He nearly laughed at the other’s cute face, but decided that would probably be a bad move.

“Wha-” Lovino squinted at the other, looked around, then looked back, “Did I fall asleep here?”

“Si,” Antonio gave his signature smile, “You fell asleep during the movie, and I didn’t want to wake you since you seemed really tired. So we just...slept here.”

Lovino’s eyes widened, and his face felt hot, “Why didn’t move me, bastard?! You must not have been comfortable!”

“It was fine,” Antonio shrugged, only slightly wincing at his higher pitch, “I’ve slept sitting up in a bus before, this was more comfortable.”

Lovino rubbed his face and sounded like he cursed, “What time is it anyway? It feels early.”

“It is,” Antonio agreed, “It’s six. Ludwig likes doing runs, and I guess Feli promised to go with him.”

“He woke up at six to run?” Lovino scoffed, “Where was this energy during harvest? Tch. Whatever. Did he make anything?”

“He wanted to,” Antonio chuckled, “But Ludwig said it would be better to eat light now, then heavier after the run to avoid cramps or something. They took some fruit and went out.”

Lovino sighed, rolling his neck, “I guess I should make breakfast then.”

“There’s no rush,” Antonio leaned back, “Ludwig usually runs for a while. We can rest a little longer.”

“No, we’re up, so we’re up,” Lovino swung forward to his feet, stretching, “Besides, I want a shower after I start cooking. I slept in my clothes. Gross.”

Antonio snorted, “That does sound nice,” he shrugged, “But I guess i’m stuck with these until we get back to the bus.”

Lovino scowled, looking over the other carefully, “I may have something.”

“Oh, really?” Antonio grinned, “If you don’t mind, I wouldn’t mind a new shirt.”

“My clothes may be tight, but we still have Nonno’s clothes,” Lovino explained, motioning for the other to follow, “You can shower first. I’ll start breakfast.”

Antonio gave a small frown, “I don’t need anything that bad, if it’s sentimental.”

“It’s just clothes,” Lovino huffed, “Might as well use it before the moths get them.”

Antonio didn’t answer, but could see the other seemed uncomfortable. He didn’t want to push the other though, knowing that it probably wouldn’t end well for him if he did. 

“Ah, here,” Lovi threw a pair of jeans, an undershirt, and some flannel at the other, “It’s cool in the mornings. Those should fit.”

Antonio nodded, and did not comment at the pair of boxers that was hidden between the clothes. While he was grateful for a new pair, he didn’t want to think too hard on it.

“Ah, Gracias Lovi,” Antonio said, “I’ll shower quick, ok?”

“It’s Lovino,” Lovino huffed, “And take your time. It will take me awhile to set up breakfast.”

“What are you making?” Antonio asked.

“Well...they’re running, so might as well make something hardy,” Lovino answered, “Eggs, rolls, cappuccino.”

“Sounds delicious,” Antonio replied, “Uhm...where is the shower.”

Lovino rolled his eyes but pointed to the bathroom down the hall, “Right there, and be careful not to use all the hot water, got it?”

“Si, si,” Antonio nodded, “Be back, Lovi!”

“It’s Lovino!” Lovino said, sighing mostly to himself as he walked to the kitchen, “What’s so hard about Lovino? I should have taken Arthur’s advice and just stuck with Romano.” 

But he knew why he didn’t. It sounded too similar to Nonno’s name. And while he was ‘blessed’ with so much of the other man’s traits, the least he could have on his own was his name. 

He worked in silence, getting the ingredients and cooking ware together. He liked cooking. He could turn off his brain for a second and work with his eyes practically closed. There was something therapeutic about it.

Lovino took a moment to see his phone, first seeing a text from Feli. His stupid brother apparently took a picture of him sleeping on the Spaniard, and sent him a winky face. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes and send back a “Delete that, Bastard,” before moving on to his next messages. So what if his phone saved the picture? Lovino didn’t look too bad in it, neither did Antonio. It was purely for it being a good picture of him. Nothing more. 

The other unread thread was from Arthur and to both him and Feli. Arthur was threatening to burn down the cafe if they did not take away the Frenchman, and get the albino away from Matthew. However, while his first text was full of rage, the rest seemed to slip. Feli, apparently, had asked what was going on when Arthur sent a string of letters. He didn’t answer, but the next thead with just Matthew, Alfred, Feli and himself cleared up the confusion.

Matthew had texted them all with a heads up that Arthur had drank himself under the table, and to expect incoherent texts. Again. Lovino couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Feli’s “too late” response and Alfred’s laughing emoji. 

Some things never changed.

“Lovi, the shower is all yours,” Antonio said, coming in with wet hair being swept back and startling Lovino out of his trance. Antonio smiled at the other, “Hey, you were smiling!” 

“So?” Lovino scowled, “I can smile.”

“You should do it more often,” Antonio replied, “You’re cute when you smile.”

Lovino felt his face flush, “N-no I’m not!”

“Yes, you are,” Antonio grinned, “What were you smiling at, anyway?”

Lovino took the out, “Looks like Eyebrows got drunk last night. Matthew was warning us.”

“Ah, Francis mentioned something about wine,” Antonio hummed and sat at the table, “And Gilbert said they should be there sometime around eleven. He stayed up late with Matthew, and Matthew warned Gil that Arthur wouldn’t be up to heading to the cafe until late.”

Lovino raised an eyebrow, “Matthew stayed up late?”

“Something about going to a water tower?” Antonio tilted his head, “I’m unsure what he meant, but seemed fine?”

Lovino just nodded, “It’s a place Matthew likes to go.”

“Would you take me?” Antonio said grinning, “Sounds like a fun spot.”

“It’s not, Spanish bastard,” Lovino spat, “it’s a dumb place, but at least quiet and away from this hell hole. The only fun spot in town is the Diner. The Diner has the only other good food in this town, and has a jukebox with a little dance floor. Matthew likes the watertower more because he doesn’t hate bugs like I do.”

“Great, when can we go?” Antonio asked.

“Che cosa?” Lovino blinked.

“Let’s go to the Diner,” Antonio answered, “You said it was fun. We can take the others if you want.”

Lovino pouted, but didn’t know how to reply. He wouldn’t mind going to the Diner with Antonio...but it’s not like the guy was staying forever. He was just here cause his bus broke down. What would be the point?

But...Antonio wasn’t all that bad. And he seemed actually interested in hanging out so...maybe...

Lovino threw up his hand, “You know what, fine. We can go tonight. Maybe the others want to come, I don’t know. But right now I need to shower. Be useful and make sure nothing catches fire while I’m in the shower.”

“You got it, Lovi!” Antonio called to the other, moving to stand next to the stove, “I promise to keep watch!”

“Yeah, you do that bastard,” Lovino said, mostly to himself, and made his way to shower quickly. 

It was too early to be thinking so much. It was just going to a diner. It was just getting some food. It would be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's cursing gets me through the slower chapters, not gonna lie
> 
> Since school is now in full swing, i think updates may be more sporadic. But please do know i have ideas, plans, and a wish for everyone to find happiness <3 (and more angst. love angst)
> 
> Be well, and please comment!


	10. A Run in the Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Feliciano decided to join Ludwig on his run, he didn't realize how out of shape he was. But, in the end, it was totally worth it.

“And this the vineyard,” Feli said, panting, “we grow all the best kinds of grapes for wine and-”

“Feli.”

“Yes, Ludwig?”

“You,” Ludwig slowed down, “You don’t have to talk if you can’t keep pace or anything. We can slow down.”

“Oh thank god,” Feli stopped completely, “I thought I was going to swallow my tongue.”

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, “That can’t happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I’m pretty sure I do,” Ludwig replied, “Why didn’t you just say anything?”

“I didn’t want to stop your stride!” Feli said, arms flying out, “Then you’d leave me behind, and you’d never see the rest of the property!”

Ludwig smiled and rolled his eyes, “I would not leave you behind, Feliciano.” 

“You better not,” Feli teased, “Or I would leave you to get lost.”

Ludwig just shook his head and started to walk, “So, you’ve now shown me the vegetables, the wheat, and now the vineyard. Am I missing anything?”

Feli placed a finger on his chin, “There’s olive trees, but they are much further away. Would take too long to run there and back, and I am getting hungry. We can loop back through the tomato fields.”

“Back to the vegetables then,” Ludwig nodded, turning away from the grapes with Feli following.

“Technically berries,” Feli replied, smiling widely, “They’re a fruit!”

“Wirklich?” Ludwig hummed.

“Nonno always said, ‘A smart man knows tomatoes are a fruit, but a wise man knows not to put them in a fruit salad,” Feli laughed, waving his hand, “Or something like that.”

Ludwig gave a small laugh, “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“You talk so formally, Luddy,” Feli teased, “You should relax, you are kind of on vacation.”

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, “Luddy?”

“Ah,” Feli winced, “A nickname, do you like it? I can think of something else if you don’t like it.”

Ludwig thought for a moment. It felt kind of...childish? But, at the same time, it looked like it would hurt Feliciano to hear him say that. So, a nickname is just a name, it wasn’t like...a big deal.

“It’s fine, Feliciano,” Ludwig answered.

“Call me Feli!” Feliciano internally cheered.

Ludwig continued to frown, “But...your name is Feliciano.”

“Makes me feel like I’m in trouble when you call me Felciano,” Feli said, pouting, “Only fratello now calls me Feliciano, and mostly when I’m in trouble. Actually...only when he’s mad. Which does seem like a lot now, but still!”

Ludwig took a deep breath, “Ok...Feli.”

Feli cheered, causing the other to wince at the noise. But, seeing the other smile, he couldn’t help but give a small smile himself. 

Ludwig was zapped out of his moment of happiness when he felt his phone vibrate. When he went to look at the chat to see what was going on, Feli practically leaned down on his shoulder to get a look.

“Ooh, who’s texting you?” Feli asked.

“Band chat,” Ludwig answered. He scanned over Gilbert’s message and rolled his eyes, “He says that Francis got your British friend a bit too inebriated last night, and that Matthew warns that they will not be at the cafe until closer to noon.”

Feli chuckled, “Arthur is a lightweight, but loves to get the chance to drink. Francis did not have to argue to get him to drink, most likely.”

Ludwig hummed, “Still, a bit uncouth to get your host drunk.”

“I think Mattie used that time wisely,” Feli hummed, looking at the others text, “Sounds like Mattie had Gil sleepover.”

“What makes you say that?” Ludwig asked.

“He told me,” he said with a grin and a wink, taking out his own phone from his sweatpant pocket.

Ludwig’s eyebrows rose, “Gil did what?”

“Oh nothing like that,” Feli patted the other's arm, “Mattie went to show him the watertower, and by the time he came back he thought they could hang out in his room...and that they might have kissed. It’s cute, really, Mattie is so shy but he certainly has a type!”

Ludwig tilted his head, “He told you all this private information?”

“We’re like family,” Feli shrugged, “There’s not too many other people around here our age. We stick close, you know?”

“I guess I understand,” Ludwig hummed, “Gilbert and I didn’t have a very large network. He met Francis and Antonio in high school. I guess somehow they became my…”

“Friends?” Feli asked. 

“Acquaintances?” Ludwig hummed, “We’re not all too close. But they feel like...ah, I guess what people feel towards an older cousin? Or an uncle?”

Feli chuckled, “I have a feeling if you told either of them that they would be hurt.”

“I suppose,” Ludwig replied, looking over the fields, “it is very beautiful here.”

“Yes,” Feli responded, but continued to look at Ludwig, “But there are a lot of kinds of beautiful.”

“Hm?” Ludwig asked, turning to look at him, who quickly turned his head.

Feli scolded himself. Why was he being so shy? This was so unlike him. Being shy was Mattie’s thing! And Mattie was already bedding his German, why was Ludwig so much more difficult? Or was it Feli not wanting to be hurt...again.

“Anyway!” Feli said quickly, “I hope you’re hungry, Luddy! I’m going to make the best breakfast you’ve ever had!”

Ludwig gave a small smile, but was looking back to his phone, “While I’m sure your breakfast could be amazing, it seems Lovino already started on breakfast.”

“Che?!” Feli practically ripped the phone out of the other hand, “Toni says Lovi is cooking? For us?”

“Yes?” 

“Lovi rarely does that for when people are over,” Feli nearly gasped, “He’ll make coffee, but that’s usually it. He says cooking is work, and he might as well be paid for it at the cafe.”

“What do you think changed?” Ludwig asked.

Feli gave a mischievous smile, “I have a few guesses.”

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, “Should I be concerned?”

“No, not at all,” Feli replied, patting his shoulder, “But, that does mean we should probably hurry back. I wouldn’t want you to eat cold food!”

“Heavens forbid,” Ludwig teased, “Would you mind running back a bit? Since I didn’t go as far as I normally would.”

Feli sighed, “I guess I can, for you.”

Ludwig rolled his eyes, “It’s not the end of the world, Feliciano.”

Feli groaned, “You sound like Lovi!”

By the time they got back, there was practically a continental breakfast on the table. Feli was, needless to say, wiped out while Ludwig looked like he came back from a pleasant stroll. If he wasn’t so handsome and nice, Feli would complain. 

Ludwig sat with Antonio, who was telling him about the movie he had seen last night and how amazing it was and that Ludwig should watch it. Ludwig, knowing nothing of movies, politely nodded and filled his plate with some eggs. 

Feli went over to his brother, who was currently filling the french press. 

“So, you made breakfast?” Feli asked quietly in Italian, “Are you sure you’re Lovi?”

“Shut up, bastard,” Lovi grumbled back, “I heard you two were running. I didn’t need you being all sweaty and gross making food for the guests. It would look badly for the Vargas Name.”

“Sure,” Feli grinned, “So...you slept well?”

Lovi nearly slammed his mug on the counter, “Shut the hell up!”

Feli raised his hands, “I was asking a normal question!”

“Bullshit,” Lovi hissed, “And delete the photos.”

“No,” Feli didn’t bother to deny he took pictures. They were too old to be lying. 

“Feliciano!”

“See, Luddy!” Feli called the German, “Only when I’m in trouble am I called my full name!”

“Maybe if you weren’t a bastard you wouldn’t be in trouble!” Lovi shouted.

“Boys, boys,” Antonio called, “it’s too early for a fight, si? Come and let's all eat. Ludwig, how was your run?”

Before the brothers could reach the table, Lovino grabbed his brother's arm, “Antonio and I are going to the Diner tonight. Tell the others if they want to join.”

Feli blinked, “Really?”

“Why would I tell you to tell them if I was lying?” Lovino said, rolling his eyes.

“Can I come with Ludwig?” 

“Do what you want, I don’t give two shits,” Lovino let go of his brother, quickly sitting at the table and filling his plate.

Feli knew the strangers were a good sign. He knew that anything new coming over the horizon would be a good thing. But, to say he was surprised at how Lovino was acting would be an understatement.

If Lovino, tight-ass he was, could loosen up around Antonio, maybe he had a chance to convince Lovi to let him go and let him be free to change to. 

Well, at least it was a pleasant thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy it took like two weeks but new chapter! Woo! 
> 
> Also, got to love my very basic knowledge of German coming through. How helpful it is in only this one instance. 
> 
> Please comment if you want to see more ;) or follow me on my ever-long battle of procrastination at jesswithane.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this journey in trying to write serious, existential, characters. I suggest watching The Band's Visit because it's really good and inspired this.
> 
> If you want more, please comment!


End file.
